Il est là
|year = 1956 |position = 2nd |points = -- |previous = Le temps perdu (Song 1) |next = La belle amour}} "Il est là" was the second French entry in the debut edition of the long running Eurovision Song Contest (the only occasion on which contest rules allowed two entries per country), performed by Dany Dauberson. It was performed twelfth on the night following Germany's second entry and preceding Luxembourg's second. Its final placing is unknown. Lyrics French= Je ne peux changer ma vie, il est là Aussitôt que je le fuis, il est là J'ai beau faire, j'ai beau dire Je ne vois que son sourire Qui toujours semble me dire: "Je suis là, je suis là" Accroché dans tous mes rêves, il est là Et me poursuivant sans trêve, il est là Il a le pouvoir du diable Qui règne sur ses semblables Mais quel pouvoir formidable Il est là, il est là J'ai tout tenté pour l'oublier J'ai traversé le monde entier Mais aucun homme ne m'a donné Une telle part d'éternité Je ne peux changer ma vie, il est là Aussitôt que je le fuis, il est là Il est extraordinaire Et puis comme il sait vous plaire Non, il n'y a rien à faire Il est là, il est là Partout ses yeux, partout ses lèvres Je sens en moi comme une fièvre Tout mon être est anéanti Et tout le temps je me redis: Je ne peux changer ma vie, il est là Aussitôt que je le fuis, il est là J'ai beau faire, j'ai beau dire Je ne vois que son sourire Qui toujours semble me dire: "Je suis là, je suis là" Quand je marche dans la rue, il est là Au milieu de la cohue, je le vois Il a sur moi une emprise Qui me fait peur et me grise Et ma volonté se brise Il est là, il est là Oh, j'ai vraiment tout essayé Sans jamais pouvoir me passer Ni de son corps ni d'ses baisers C'est impossible d'pas l'aimer Je ne peux changer ma vie, il est là Aussitôt que je le fuis, il est là Et jusqu'à ma dernière heure Jusqu'à mon dernier quart d'heure Une seule chose demeure Je le verrai là devant moi À tout jamais il sera là Il est là, il est là, il est là Il est là Il est làhttp://diggiloo.net/?1956fr2 Translation by Franck Thomas. |-| Translation= I can't change my life, he's there As soon as I run away from him, he's there Whatever I do, whatever I say I only see his smile Which always seems to say to me: "I'm there, I'm there" Clung in all my dreams, he's there And forcing my attention unremittingly, he's there He has the power of a devil Who rules over his fellows But what a wonderful power He's there, he's there I've tried everything to forget him I've crossed the whole world But no man has given me Such a part of eternity I can't change my life, he's there As soon as I run away from him, he's there He's extraordinary And how he knows to please you then No, there's nothing to do He's there, he's there Everywhere his eyes, everywhere his lips I feel like I have a fever inside of me My whole being is destroyed And all the time I repeat to myself: I can't change my life, he's there As soon as I run away from him, he's there Whatever I do, whatever I say I only see his smile Which always seems to say to me "I'm there, I'm there" When I'm walking in the street, he's there In the middle of the crush, I see him He has a hold on me Which frightens me and carries me away And my desire breaks down He's there, he's there Oh, I really tried everything Forever able to do without His body and his kisses It's impossible not to love him I can't change my life, he's there As soon as I run away from him, he's there And until my last hour Until my last quarter Only one thing will remain I will see him there in front of me He will be there forever He's there, he's there, he's there He's there He's there References Videos Category:France Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1956